


Crescent

by bigscarythings



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigscarythings/pseuds/bigscarythings
Summary: As the boundaries between Kamihama’s wards fall apart, every day is a battle for survival. On her birthday, a particularly rough occasion, Tsukuyo finds Tsukasa has risked everything to show up at her door - or, window, as it were. Given this opportunity to grant them both reprieve, who is she to deny either of their needs?
Relationships: Amane Tsukasa/Amane Tsukuyo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad I finally have the time and energy to really get back into writing. I’ve been wanting to write these lovable dorks outside of little goofy snippets I’d been writing in the past, so when I was given a different kind of prompt for them, I had to give it a shot. I hope the days have been treating you well, and that you enjoy this, too.

By the time her grandmother got up to rejoin the party, Tsukuyo felt like it was someone else’s hands playing the koto. Her grandmother had a malignant kind of fun during her weeks of practice: scolding her for a sour note that she knew she hit right; claimed she took a measure too fast, then too slow. Whatever the mistake, she made it a point that Tsukuyo had to start from the top, again and again. Now that she’d been getting it right, of course it would be tedious to watch.

“She’s learning,” her grandmother said to one woman who had been watching. She put a careful inflection on that last word.

Ever since she’d contracted she was more sensitive to sounds. The ringing and pain in her skull from all the bustle and noise corroborated this. If she wasn’t able to feel the vibration of her phone through the layers of her kimono - wrapped so tight around her she could only breathe in shallow inhales - then she surely would have heard it. She was certain her music was drowned under the party. The garden was full of people and she kept her ears open for every piece of conversation just in case–

“–typical of her age, yes, but like this? I suppose, but all this does tarnish Ms. Akatsuki, all these rumors. Yes, I must say–” The quick bark of his laugh recalled breaking bones, or lightning splitting a tree in the woods–

“–tragic as it is, I’m glad attention has turned onto that poor girl, what was her name, Okada’s daughter?” This woman and her companion were passing by to the right; it almost sounded like they were right next to her ear. “Haven’t you heard? Goodness, they found her dead in Chuo of all places. No idea how it happened. As though someone flipped a switch. Some sort of drug, I suspect. They’d seen her with some girls from the eastern wards, too.”

Tsukuyo remembered that dawn. It was just a few days ago. A girl’s magic snuffed like a light. Clashes in Daito and Kosho bleeding throughout the other wards, boundaries crumbling. Gnawing for days on the thought of Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa.

“Oh, I can only hope that Ami girl - she can never miss her time in the spotlight - we can only hope she’ll pull an Okada, too–”

Once when she was little, she went out of her way to blister her fingers so she’d have to skip practice. Her grandmother caught her ruse immediately, and had her practice anyway. It was brief, her grandmother’s mouth set in a grim line all the while, sitting across from Tsukuyo. Now it felt like it did back then. She sucked in as deep a breath as she could manage.

“They found some other girl in Chuo, didn’t they? From Kosho, apparently, had the shit beaten out of her–”

Tsukuyo forced herself to finish, finish, one last verse–

“Again with Chuo! If I didn’t know better, I’d be worried about your granddaughter–”

“Such ill rumors disgust me, and I’d prefer you not speak of them,” her grandmother finally said.

Fuzzily she only realized her hands stopped playing when she heard the applause, soon drowned out, too, by the rush of blood in her ears. 

“You played well.” Her mother, she realized numbly, with no idea when she’d gotten there. She handed off a glass of water. “Practice paid off.”

Her mouth was dry. It felt like a wasteland, even with the drink. “May I be excused?”

“Go ahead. I’ll explain.”

She walked as best she could - her feet were pinched in her too-small shoes. She thought she’d been sneaky but her grandmother’s words seemed to be aimed straight at her heart: “What more can I say?” The back of her neck prickled. “It’s in her blood.”

She hadn’t realized how bad her headache was until she was inside the house. Just as soon as she was alone, she snuck out her phone and dialed the only number she knew by heart.

“Yeah, what?”

She just about sagged down the wall with relief, shutting her eyes. “Happy birthday.”

“Tsu–?!” She could practically feel Tsukasa’s grin against her cheek. “Happy birthday to you too, you idiot! I didn’t think you were gonna call!”

“I escaped for a few minutes.” She sighed, pulling off her shoes. She asked again, “How are you?”

“Fine.” Her tone deflated. “Kinda getting a cold, I think. I feel a little stuffy.”

Magical girls seemed to have near-infinite powers, in her reckoning. Perhaps they weren’t equipped to stave off a cold - if Tsukasa was, in fact, catching a cold, and not playing at it for attention. But destruction - they could dole that out in spades. Magical girls, clad with weapons and almost ceremonial outfits, certainly did not act out of ceremony when they came across another magical girl even in passing. Mifuyu had stressed for them to stay in their own wards, and those who didn’t...

“...I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a present.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsukasa said. “I mean, I didn’t either. And we’re not really a birthday-celebrating bunch. Besides, I already feel better.” She paused. “I’m almost done for the day, too. No hunting today, though, Kanagi had to break up some nasty fights.”

She felt her shoulders tensing despite herself. “Get lots of rest, please.”

“Yeah.”

She absorbed the silence, the sound of Tsukasa breathing. She thought there was nothing more to say. Until Tsukasa said, her voice wavering: 

“I love you.” 

And then: 

“I miss you.”

Before she could speak– 

“Tsukuyo,” her grandmother warned, her voice carrying through empty halls, “mind your manners. Don’t neglect your guests.”

Tsukuyo’s phone was safely hidden again before her grandmother noticed. Tsukasa being alive and safe was what mattered, she told herself, in spite of the ratcheting tension in her spine. She was safe and alive, and that was enough - she said, as if that were all she needed. As if that alone weren’t all she had.

\- - -

By the time she stepped into the shower, her nerves had been so frayed that her whole body had been jittering. The hot bath that followed had done her a world of good, melting much of the tension from her body. Still, the sounds from the guests roiled from below as the party moved indoors. That noise made her lingering aches and pains more apparent.

 _Now to sleep,_ she urged herself when she was done, wrapping herself up in a towel and slipping into her room, still wincing from her blistering feet - she couldn’t afford wasting magic to heal them. She’d just slid open the door when she caught the shadow at her window, and her heart fell into her stomach when she realized it was Tsukasa.

“What on earth are you doing here?” she hissed as soon as she swung open the window.

“Long time no see,” Tsukasa said quickly and quietly, “now please let me inside.” 

“There are people here!”

“That’s why I need to come in!”

“Wait.” When she was certain no one else was upstairs she helped Tsukasa inside. 

She beheld her for a second, while she was knocking off her shoes and brushing off her skirt. Beautiful. She hadn’t realized what that word meant until she saw it in Tsukasa - something she could only truly see once all the malice aimed towards her was gone.

And she thought of her broken, beaten, bruised–

“Is something wrong?” Tsukuyo said it partly to distract herself. “Tell me.”

Tsukasa smiled, turning through the room as she looked around, bright with curiosity. “Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday in person.”

“You could have been killed!”

“And it’s my birthday, too, and since neither of us could get each other a present–” 

“That’s not an excuse!”

“Tsukuyo.” Tsukasa’s dark, intense eyes fixed on her. “If I went another day without seeing you, I’d be dead. Or, whatever happens when this thing goes all black.”

She shut her eyes for a second. “You should have told me.”

“Then it would be another thing on your plate, wouldn’t it? Especially in a time like - whatever’s happening now. Not just magical girl stuff. Everything’s going crazy. Dad’s going crazy.”

“It’s that bad?”

She opened her mouth a few times, breathed in through her teeth, and then just let herself flop onto Tsukasa’s futon. There was coiling tense muscle all along her countenance. Tsukuyo lay down beside her and stroked her wrenched-up shoulder. That got an appreciative hum out of Tsukasa.

“Then, I wish you a happy birthday in person to you, too. I do love you, Tsukasa.” And that got a true smile on Tsukasa’s face.

“Hey.” Tsukasa opened her eyes and poked Tsukuyo’s nose. “You realize rubbing one out is great for stress relief, right?”

They had flown far past the point where Tsukuyo would have been scandalized by that, but she smacked a pillow in Tsukasa’s face anyway. 

“C’mon, you know it’s true,” Tsukasa griped.

“Yes, but...it seems selfish. It’s not the same without you.” More like it left a dark, numb void in her chest. “It’s more lonely than anything.”

Tsukasa kept quiet. By the time she pulled the pillow from her face, she wasn’t able to meet Tuskuyo’s eyes. “I get it.”

“But you’re here now.” And she knew where Tsukasa was going when she was talking about their birthday. “You have a present you need to receive, and I have a punishment I need to give.”

Tsukasa’s expression turned cheeky. “You sure they’re not the same thing?”

“Quiet.”

The kiss had been chaste at first, a warm liplock with one hand on Tsukasa’s face, the fingers of the other combing down her side and making her lean into the touch. Soon Tsukasa flooded her senses, with the warmth of her mouth, her tongue, her rough fingertips on the back of her head - all of it hot and alive. She twisted her body to crush it against Tsukasa’s, the pressure shooting spikes of heat through her breasts, in the pit of her gut, in the harsh, needy grind of their hips together. She eased her grip only when Tsukasa had to pull back to breathe, hotly, against Tsukuyo’s lips; and when Tsukasa grabbed her to start again, it pained her body for a moment to push her away. “Lie down,” she soothed, her hands urging Tsukasa to lie facedown. “Please, Tsukasa.” She kissed her cheek. “Relax.”

Just being in Tsukuyo’s presence - or the certainty that she would be cared for - was enough to make Tsukasa practically melt into the sheets. She knew the feeling. Tsukasa had treated her likewise. Tonight, however, she kissed her way along Tsukasa’s neck, at whatever exposed skin she could tease from her blouse, reached underneath her, undid the blouse. Tsukasa lifted herself to make it easier and flopped back down once Tsukuyo was able to knead out the knot of muscle in her shoulder. 

Her bra - she unclipped that and Tsukasa shrugged out of that, giving a little pleasured sigh into her pillow, but her breasts weren’t something to touch. Not yet. She didn’t seem to like it this early on. Was it insecurity? Oversensitivity? Either way she moved her hands down the sides to Tsukasa’s chest and felt her stiffen - _all right, then, later,_ she decided, and went back to massaging every other inch of her.

Which would have been the case, but Tsukasa was getting a bit squirmy. “This isn’t much of a punishment, is it?”

Well, if she insisted. But she only scraped the bare hint of her fingernails down the back of Tsukasa’s skirt (short fingernails made it much easier to play the koto, her grandmother must have rationalized). “Patience is a virtue.”

“And impatience gets me what I want.”

That got Tsukasa a quick, biting snap under her skirt, and got Tsukuyo a choked _“mmph”_ stuffed into her blankets. She kept her hand lingering for a second before doing away with the rest of Tsukasa’s clothes, and used her other hand to untie her hair, stroked the tangles out, got a nice shiver from her as her fingers traced down her neck to the base of her spine.

“Tsukasa,” she said softly, “would you like to lie across my lap?”

She waited for some kind of retort but didn’t get one. Tsukasa snatched a pillow with her fingertips and shifted across Tsukuyo’s knees. The pillow propped up her neck and she pressed herself into it.

It was an exquisite sight, really, her little sister in her lap, every inch of her exposed and vulnerable, from her face to her pale and taut rear, all visible under the darkening light.

Her job was taking care of Tsukasa right now. But she was fully aware of the heat blooming throughout her body.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Tsukasa turned her face. “Punish me, right?” She sounded just a bit too hopeful.

“I’d wager this is closer to punishment for you.” She idly ran her hand up and down her body, up and down, got Tsukuyo curling her toes.

“No,” Tsukasa said breathlessly, “no, it really is–”

She gave her a full smack and Tsukasa jolted up with a strangled cry. And that made sensation explode in her awareness - the party, conversation from downstairs, the scent of woodsmoke and coals from the window, the feeling of tightening strings in her shoulders–

Maybe they would be heard, she realized. Maybe they would be caught.

She didn’t have a word for the dark thrill that passed through her.

“That’s good,” she said, easing into her role. “I’m glad it’s punishment. I really am mad at you.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukasa breathed, sliding into her position as well. “Tell me how I can make it right.”

She brushed Tsukasa’s hair, close to her ear. “All right, then. Keep quiet.”

Tsukasa burrowed her head into the pillow with some frantic nods.

“We’ll start with five,” she said, spreading her hands across Tsukasa like her back was a koto. “Maybe it’ll have to be ten. Maybe more. But magical girls can handle more, can’t we?” She smiled, indulgent, but her voice was like steel. “It pains me, but we have to do whatever it takes for you to remember you’re forbidden from going out at night.”

The second slap and Tsukasa’s muffled gasp snapped through the room. The reaction made Tsukuyo’s core twinge. “Be careful,” she said. “Aren’t you worried we’ll get caught?”

Tsukasa lifted her head just enough to mutter, “I’m sor–” 

She clapped her other hand against Tsukasa’s mouth. “Such audacity.”

For that, she smacked low against the undercurve of her ass and got a moan against her palm, just short of where she liked it most, so the next one went there, straight in the middle, and Tsukasa jolted her face into her hand, her hips rolling against Tsukuyo’s thighs. The biting pain met Tsukuyo’s hand, too, a distant echo of her sister’s. She released Tsukasa’s face and another slap left a bright red trace on her pale skin - Tsukasa jolted into the pillow, closing her teeth and arms around it with a strained sound. 

Tsukuyo steadied her hand. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Tsukasa lowered her head again. “Please keep - I mean–”

Who was she to deny the girl she loved?

She smacked again, crisp and firm, to the left, the right, the middle, even a stray strike on the tips of her thighs. Frustratingly gentle, then abruptly with full force. Every one brought a different sound from Tsukasa - a whimper, a whine, a full-throated moan, at some point a genuine hiss of pain but her hips were still jerking against Tsukuyo’s lap, squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. Goodness, was she blushing. And, once again, proved that magical girls could indeed handle much more than ordinary people. Tsukuyo swung her hand again and couldn’t stop cupping Tsukasa’s soft flesh as she did, until it burned like the red imprints of her fingers.

Tsukasa was trembling, panting. Tsukuyo’s eyes trailed down every inch of her body. This time, her fingers slipped, and, yes - she was soaking. “Have you come?”

“No,” she managed. “N-not yet.”

“You’re certainly noisy,” she said, teasing her labia, Tsukasa moving herself into the touch.

“Well - you are too, when you’re–” She snapped her face into the pillow when Tsukuyo struck her again, and squeezed her eyes, the edges of her cheeks bright red. 

She massaged the crimson welts she’d left behind. “Whatever happened to keeping quiet?”

Tsukasa just shook her head again, hiding her face into her pillow. 

“I’m concerned that if you climaxed now,” she said while she guided Tsukasa upright to straddle Tsukuyo’s leg - Tsukasa had never been this easy to move - “you’d make too much noise.” 

Tsukasa pressed her face into Tsukuyo’s neck, silent, but the way she rubbed herself against Tsukuyo’s thigh was quite apparent. Tsukuyo nipped at her earlobe and got a shiver from it. 

Still, though. Still. When Kanagi had done this to Tsukasa out of discipline, apparently, it was sheer pain, something to regret for days. With Tsukuyo it was different. Still she couldn’t help but feel like something had been stolen from her, a ghost she’d forever be trying to chase.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukasa said, perhaps reading her mood.

“I’m teasing. There’s nothing to apologize for. I mean that. But,” she added, “I do think you should be a bit quieter.” She surveyed her sister’s face. “What do you think I should do about that?”

Tsukasa nestled further in her lap. “I think first you should take off your towel,” she said, hooking her finger over where it was folded.

“An interesting suggestion.” And one she admittedly had forgotten about. “And then?”

“And then,” she said,” I think I should get in between your legs.”

Who was she to deny her little sister?

Tsukuyo chuckled, warm. “All right, then.” She kissed her fully on the lips before turning them both around, pushing at Tsukasa’s shoulders. “Please, lie down.”

Tsukasa flopped back on the futon, scooting closer to the head of the bed. She tucked the pillow under her neck and watched Tsukasa undo the towel, the cold air exposing and sharpening her body. The way she stared didn’t escape her at all; she was soaking up a nakedness hers and not hers all at once. 

“You sleep naked?”

Tsukuyo crawled back onto the bed. “You caught me at the wrong time.”

“Oh, I think I caught you at exactly the right time.”

Tsukasa tried to get up but Tsukuyo pushed her back down, more thoroughly. Tsukasa shifted around a little more, then, pursing her lips. Hadn’t she understood the implication of her words? Well - Tsukuyo swallowed and realized her dry mouth - she’d understand soon enough.

“Tsukuyo,” Tsukasa said, trying to conceal the barest hint of a whine, “you’re supposed to keep me quiet, right?”

“Yes,” she said, coolness returning to her voice. “Between my legs, yes?” She lowered herself so she was sitting on Tsukasa’s stomach, slow and deliberate and enough to leave a damp trace. “It’ll be like this. You, lying down, and me, on your face.”

Tsukasa blinked. “What?”

“How else can I keep you quiet? You’ll have to hold your breath.”

“I - we play flutes, we fight witches all the time, I’m the one who bikes across the city every day, you...” She narrowed her eyes. “Do you seriously think I can’t do that?”

She rubbed her palm against Tsukasa’s cheek. “I seriously think you can.”

Tsukasa flapped her mouth a bit, settling on a “Huh.”

“Do you have another proposal, Tsukasa?” she said, dryly.

“No, I’m not. And I don’t.” Her eyes darkened with desire. “Come here.”

Tsukasa’s calloused hands pulled Tsukuyo closer, too eager - Tsukuyo steadied herself, felt Tsukasa breathing her in. “Please, Tsukuyo. You should see yourself, you’re so wet–”

“And you’re so noisy,” she said, struggling to keep her voice steady, and lowered herself. 

They’d done oral in other positions - whether seated or standing, Tsukasa would run her mouth all over Tsukuyo even as Tsukuyo pleaded for her to slow down, but it had never been like this. Tsukuyo reveled in it, gasping, panting, squeezing Tsukasa’s head with her thighs as Tsukasa thoroughly kissed her down there, tongue between folds. She gasped as Tsukasa’s wet, slick tongue deftly teased her, slipped into her, her core trying to squeeze around the intruder and clenching around nothing - and it only made her sink into her mouth even further.

One taste of her could be addicting, Tsukasa had once said. And tonight Tsukasa would drink her fill.

Everything else burned away and it was just Tsukasa’s pleasant sighs and the wet sounds of her mouth and her own heartbeat reaching her ears, and she shut her eyes and all she felt was Tsukasa’s hands and her mouth and the aching heat wet between her legs and piercing in her chest. She had to pinch her nipples, the weakest imitation of what Tsukasa could manage when she was having her way with her but it was needed, very needed. Her hips dropped down but Tsukasa kept them firmly held up. She tried pulling herself away, thighs shaking and burning from exertion even with Tsukasa’s support, but Tsukasa would not let her.

When her ministrations stopped it was a betrayal. She felt Tsukasa breathing, hot and agonizing against her, and then a little smirk against her pussy that made her tight. “Tsukasa–”

She barely stifled a moan when Tsukasa’s hot tongue made a wet, slow slid on her clit, her arms braced against the wall for some kind of support that wasn’t Tsukasa - and then it all stopped _again._

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tsukasa said, and the mist of her breath made Tsukuyo want to collapse.

She would not beg. Even as Tsukasa held firm and did not let her move she refused to beg. 

“Tsukasa…” She caught her breath, restrained herself - she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight Tsukasa if she pulled her back in, and every inch of her screamed for Tsukasa to continue. “I need…”

“Why is it hard for you to say?” Tsukasa nuzzled her thigh, unforgivably close to where Tsukuyo needed her to be. “Or, what, you’re too shy to admit you just love being,” she chose her word deliberately, “ _pleasured_ by a street rat?”

She licked her thigh, traced up a wet trail that cut off too short, too soon. Her hot breath was maddening against her cunt. Tsukuyo reached down and put her thumb against Tsukasa’s lips but she just kissed it, spoke around it, “Do you think every Mizuna girl wants that? Is that why you’re all so afraid of us?”

Every single word riled her up, flushed and tight and hot, and she could _almost_ come from that, instantly, from Tsukasa’s words alone. But that wasn’t what she needed, and that made her remember what she was missing - her end of the bargain.

“I think you want this more, Tsukasa.” That was a terrible lie, considering how badly they both needed it, but for Tsukasa’s sake, she continued. “You forget who’s in charge, here.”

She moved her hand and forced herself back onto Tsukasa’s face.

From there her body took over; she barely had to meet Tsukasa’s lips to make it happen. The satisfaction made all reason vanish. It was not at all the controlled movement she expected but her body thrusting all on its own, and Tsukasa met her again and again, her moans vibrating against her, her tongue turning all along that burning hot little nub. And Tsukuyo, Tsukuyo was panting, grinding, rutting, needing, totally fucking her mouth–

“Tsukasa,” she choked, then her name was a gasp, then a groan, a high moan– 

Tsukasa sucked hard and everything converged, tight and slamming. This time, Tsukasa couldn’t hold her up, and she collapsed against the wall, faintly trying to hold herself upright and seeing only white as Tsukasa kept going, shudders rolling through her, until she was spent.

She lingered there, boneless, until she was finally able to slide off to the side and get herself back onto the mattress. Tsukasa barely gave her time to regain her senses; her hand immediately went to her hair and pulled her in for a quick, impatient kiss.

“Tsukuyo,” she said, gasping against her mouth, kissing her again, again, shallowly. “Please touch me.”

The orgasm put her in a lull, but Tsukasa needed her still - that was enough to make her pull herself together. She grabbed her face for a short but firm and fierce kiss that left Tsukasa’s mouth hanging open, and looked at her in the eye.

“Of course,” she said, once she was certain she could speak. “You only have to ask.”

Tsukasa, despite her fitness and good health, took longer to gain her bearings from sex. She hadn’t come yet but she looked like that now, her pupils blown-out, chewing her lip, squeezing her thighs, flushing and utterly honest. It meant she was helpless. Normally Tsukasa would use this time for aftercare, to help her recover, holding her, stroking her, praising her. So - this was different. Tsukuyo’s imagination raced with all sorts of possibilities.

It had been Tsukasa who had proposed they switch uniforms. That had been their first time. Maybe that had been the only context she could conjure up to test her desires. Terrifying and confusing for both of them, at first - it seemed a bit silly on its face; how could it have been possibly terrifying if they could not hate each other for it? But there was still rejection, and there was still the possibility of absolute, unshakable indifference, or cold pity. Tsukasa had been the first to reach out, to pull her in, to kiss her. She had been the first to push her down.

And now she’d kept Tsukasa waiting long enough.

She grasped her shoulders and more firmly pushed her down. Tsukasa happily squirmed around, and it made her wish she could spoil her like this every day. She barely had to touch Tsukasa’s thigh to get her to lock her leg around Tsukuyo’s waist. It made it much easier to spread out her folds in this position, glistening and dark and full, and got an interesting convulsion from her.

“Sometimes I think about using the flute on you.”

Tsukasa had to swallow before she could speak. “It’s too dirty, right?”

She hummed in assent. “You’ll be taken by my hand alone.”

Tsukasa made a little groan and her leg wrapped tighter. One hand went between Tsukasa’s breasts; she still wasn’t pushing into the touch but she could feel her hammering pulse. With her other hand, Tsukuyo ran her fingers around Tsukasa’s labia, hot and pliant, and easy to slide through. Tsukasa’s muscles tightened around her digits as she thrusted into the touch immediately. “Tsukuyo, mm–” 

Her lips parted for Tsukuyo before Tsukuyo even began lowering her head, and once she took Tsukuyo’s mouth, both legs pulled Tsukuyo against her, taut nipples grinding and arm pressed between hips, like she could crush them back into one being. Pressing her clit, she realized the tightness, the wetness - she was too close.

She didn’t want this night to end, didn’t want to check the time, didn’t want them to be finished, wanted to drag this moment out as long as possible.

“Faster,” Tsukasa whimpered between kisses, “faster, please, god, Tsukuyo–”

Faster. Tsukuyo had touched herself and fantasized about Tsukasa so often, and she wondered, maybe, if she knew Tsukasa’s body better than Tsukasa herself. 

And, really - Tsukasa hadn’t begged for it enough.

She forced Tsukasa’s legs off and tore her body away. Tsukasa cried out in protest, but Tsukuyo kept her fingers thrusting, briefly took in the heaving motion of Tsukasa’s breasts and the tensing of her torso as she shifted to Tsukasa’s side. Tsukasa scrambled upright but Tsukuyo gripped her shoulder and easily spun and pinned her stomach-down into the bed, and shoved Tsukasa’s knees to bring her hips high, her still-bright, stinging rear in full view. 

“Forgive me,” she breathed into her ear.

“I–” And what followed, that was an incredible sound, and loud and oh if they were playing a different game she would’ve had Tsukasa make more of it. Tsukasa was just aware enough to stuff her cries into her pillow but pushed herself into that new angle of her fingers– 

“Don’t hide from me,” she snapped, almost baring her teeth. “Lift your face.”

Tsukasa was completely obedient now; she got to see her red face, her eyes watering, body glistening with sweat and red all over, her cunt utterly wet. All this made it much easier to thoroughly fuck her sister. Rubbing that nestled bundle made her so tight. So tight, fluttering, and–

_Perfect._ Tsukuyo withdrew from her clit.

“Harder,” Tsukasa begged, “please I’m so close,” thrusting faster - and with dark satisfaction Tsukuyo realized Tsukasa hadn’t fathomed the cruelty of her act. “Please, harder–”

“Who am I to deny you?” she said softly, and so graciously obliged, fucking into that bundle of nerves harder. Her vulva was incredibly soft now, full with arousal. And Tsukasa was pushing herself all over Tsukuyo’s hand, shameless.

“I, I don’t…” Tsukasa braced herself into the cushions with a piteous whine, “Please, please–” And were those tears streaking her face? Her hands gripped for whatever traction they could.

“Come anytime you like, Tsukasa,” she murmured. She reached under her, got that soft flesh of her breasts - why was she bitter about them being small? They were perfectly suited for her hand. She pinched and that alone got another shameless cry buried into her blankets. And that–

The tapping on her door didn’t make Tsukuyo start, but it did make Tsukasa freeze. “Is something wrong, Tsukuyo?” Her grandmother.

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“You sounded hurt.”

She pulled out and smacked Tsukasa’s ass - quietly - and that reflexively got her moving her hips again, even as Tsukasa started shaking her head furiously. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless as she went back to fingering her sister. “I had to get a drink of water and I’d stubbed my foot on the door.”

“That’s awfully clumsy of you.”

“I know,” she said. “I’m tired.” She let that sit for a second. “If you’re this concerned, please feel free to come in and check. I wouldn’t want to worry you.”

She waited.

“That won’t be necessary.”

She waited, waited, waited–

Until, finally, her grandmother crept away, the creaking floorboards marking her exit.

“Unbelievable.” She returned her attention to Tsukasa, fully. “She didn’t even wish us a happy birthday. How are you?”

Tsukasa was shaking all over; if any part of it was fear, she would ensure it would soon be entirely out of need. She was breathing too quickly and shallowly to speak.

“Should I stop?” Her thumb deftly avoided her throbbing clit even as Tsukasa grinded and thrusted. 

By then Tsukasa was catching on, trying to thrust herself into Tsukuyo’s thumb. “No,” she whined. “Tsukuyo, I don’t know what’s - please–” 

She knew what Tsukasa liked and knew what would not be enough and yanked her hair with a fist, and Tsukasa’s back made a perfect arch that let her fingers fuck even deeper. She lowered herself closer to Tsukasa’s ear as Tsukasa fought and bucked her hips. From how grabby her hands were, Tsukasa would likely crush her bones if she tried to grab Tsukuyo - her hands were desperately gripping, bone-white. “You realize you’ve always been free to touch yourself, right?”

Tsukasa could not even form words; her incoherent sounds might have been, “God, please–” 

Still thrusting her fingers into that wet clenching, she moved her other hand to scrape her fingertips over Tsukasa’s cheeks, wiping her tears; if only she could kiss them away. “I know it hurts so much when we’re not together.” It came out more teasing than she’d intended.

“I–” Tsukasa tried, and Tsukuyo knew she was a horrible person for making her little sister cry, struggling to manage a few words, flushing so hard she must have been burning. With every thrust she felt every jolt and tingle through Tsukasa’s body as if it were her own. “I love you–”

Now it was getting a bit hard for Tsukuyo to breathe. “If you’d like to come then you have to promise me. You have to promise me that you can’t return here.”

“I can’t–”

Tsukasa would never come without that needed stimulation, but she thrust herself into everything Tsukuyo would give. Tsukuyo released her hair to fully caress the side of her face, and Tsukasa nuzzled into it, desperate for whatever Tsukuyo would relinquish and Tsukuyo pushed her hand somehow even closer to her cheek in turn. Her mouth was dry but she could still speak - she had to - and moved in as close as she could and said, “You can’t return here, because if you do, you’ll have to be punished like this, or worse.”

“Ah–” Tsukuyo shut her eyes and nodded rapidly into the bed. “Mmph–”

“Promise me that we will not die alone.”

There were no easy promises, but Tsukasa, even with all the reason fucked out of her, made it seem like they really did exist.

She was tight, so tight now but it was still not enough. She kissed the back of Tsukasa’s shoulder and buried her thumb into Tsukasa’s clit.

Tsukasa shouted into the blankets, fully squeezing and coming in a hot gush, spilling thick warm liquid all over Tsukuyo’s hand and still coming with every thrust, for seconds, a minute, before her muscles were finally flagging and easing and sent her hips collapsing underneath her. 

There were still little jitters passing through her. Tsukuyo let her breathe, combed her clean hand through Tsukasa’s hair, scraped damp bangs from her face. She waited, content, in that silence.

“That was mean,” Tsukasa said at last without lifting her head.

“I thought you liked it like that?”

“All of that,” she continued, “was mean,” she said, looking up and squinting at her.

“I knew she wouldn’t come in. Inviting her in takes out all the fun for her.”

“That’s–” She somehow found the energy to gesture with one hand– “–not–”

Tsukuyo rubbed small circles into Tsukasa’s back. Even now, she shivered against the touch. “Well, if you’d like to try rectifying that, you have my permission.”

“What does that even…” Her body slacked again.

Tsukuyo pressed up against her, tapping her leg with her foot. “Kiss me, Tsukasa.”

“Make me.”

“Very well.”

She eased her hands around Tsukasa and pulled them both upright, the duvet sticking to Tsukasa’s skin for a second before peeling off. Now Tsukasa was smiling, peaceful and fully at ease, still flushing. It was easy to sit her across Tsukuyo’s lap, with how relaxed she was. It was easy, giving to someone who knew just what each of them needed without having to say a word. Someone she could never hate. 

What else could Tsukuyo do?

She kissed her.

\- - -

Tsukuyo rarely dreamt, but when she did, she dreamt of home - the two of them stepping through the landing, the door sliding shut behind both of them. Her father at work, her mother and grandmother off at a dance recital. A home just for themselves. Never apart. She’d dreamt of Tsukasa in every room of the house. Every time, she dreamt, in some form, of growing up with her.

Whenever she woke up, before she opened her eyes, she’d cling to that fading image as long as she could. Her departure, even after a dream, left behind an incomplete person. She woke to a cold and empty bed. 

That night, she woke to Tsukasa sitting upright, but against her. Speaking to someone. The phone, she realized. The light of the moon barely shone in the room, just enough for her to see Tsukasa combing her hair through her fingers. It was like she was the darkest mirror, in that darkest night, in that darkest room.

“I’m fine,” Tsukasa was whispering when Tsukuyo’s awareness fully set in. “I’m at a friend’s okay? Don’t take it personally.” Tsukasa sighed harshly. “I left dinner for you guys.” Her body tensed. “I’ll do that tomorrow.”

Tsukuyo pushed herself up onto her arms. Tsukasa straightened in shock, mouthed out an apology. “Look–” She leaned against her as Tsukuyo took her into her arms, made a little writhe as she kissed her neck. “I’m going back to bed, good night.”

The man was still speaking as Tsukasa disconnected the call. “Was that our father?”

“Yeah. Woe is him, slaving away over the microwave to get dinner ready.” She sighed again, softer this time, and turned her head to kiss Tsukuyo’s forehead. “So, uh. How was your birthday?”

“It’s…” She glanced away for a second in thought. “It’s the only one I can remember enjoying in a long time. And you?”

“I guess mine was okay.” 

That got a pillow shoved in her face again, which was good, since it muffled out her sniggering - and in that silent house every sound seemed louder than ever before. 

“But, more seriously…” Tsukasa was grinning when she popped the pillow around in her hands. “Let’s celebrate together from now on, okay?”

“Tsukasa–”

“No matter what.” 

Eighteen was the age of emancipation. And she hadn’t realized until then how close that was. Where they went could be anywhere - certainly not in the cold and empty rooms of their homes. Far away from the war. Far away from all that pain.

“I love you.”

Tsukuyo cradled her face, kissed her, felt Tsukasa’s little smile.

Every minute could be filled with just her alone.

\- - -

The rest of the night had been dreamless and uninterrupted. Tsukuyo woke up naturally, five on the dot, before the sun had fully emerged. Tsukasa, evidently, had woken up even earlier; Tsukuyo caught her wincing as she tried to slide her clothes back on.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukuyo murmured, helping Tsukasa pull her underwear onto her hips. “I was selfish - you must have barely slept.”

“I’d say I was the selfish one.” Her hands closed around Tsukuyo’s. “I don’t want to go back.”

And yet she had to. Tsukuyo swept aside her long, loose hair and nestled her face into her shoulder. When Tsukasa reluctantly moved to pull her shirt over her head, she let her go, but soon pulled her torso around to button up the blouse for her. And then she helped her with her skirt, her stockings, her shoes.

“Be careful,” was all she could think to say. She finished with a firm tug on Tsukasa’s tie. “Make sure you didn’t forget anything,” she said pointedly.

“No, no, I think I got everything.” But then her eyes lit up and she smirked, pointing to her lips. “Well, I think you forgot–”

Tsukuyo ducked in and pecked her on the lips. “Go,” she said, patting her shoulder and not bothering to hide her smile. Without another word Tsukasa threw open the window and slid down the roof. Tsukuyo lingered by it as Tsukasa hopped off, silently, drank in that long, appreciating stare she gave her, watched her pull out her bike from where it was hiding and watched her take off. Then she waited longer, even longer, until she felt that achingly familiar pull of magic escape her senses.

In that moment, she felt queasy, that distinct sense of unease. She didn’t know how to wipe it away. Somehow, though - she glanced at her ring - her soul gem seemed brighter.

Still, it was a bit silly of Tsukasa for her to forget her ribbon. She’d very likely regret it once she picked up speed. Tsukuyo wrapped it around her fingers; it was as black as the shadow of the moon. Cinderella, she supposed, left a shoe. Even so, it was enough, she thought, to be worth scolding her for later.

Tsukasa would appreciate that. Maybe over the phone.

Later that morning, when her grandmother scrutinized her over koto practice, when she asked about the ribbon, Tsukuyo simply said, “It was a gift from a family member, of course.” And she smiled innocently, as if that alone were all she needed, as if that alone were all she had.


End file.
